The Capture
by Merchant-Love
Summary: MY BRAND NEW OLS STORY! PLEASE R&R! I WOULD APPRECIATE IT! AN: I've revised this! Now I finally have all my OLS fics revised. Enjoy!


Guess what? I'm back with another story! I'll try to make this one a little better than my other ones. Enjoy!

Eliza was walking back to Starwind & Hawkings, she had just killed The Shooter Boss for the second time. She was feeling happy for herself. She twirled her Cosmo Dragoon around in her left hand hand. She then felt pain in her right arm, and clutched her arm with her left hand again. "Dammit, I can't believe I couldn't dodge that shot", Eliza said to herself. She didn't notice that she was being watched by someone hiding in the shadows. She had met this person before. But Eliza just kept on walking. Meanwhile...everyone at Starwind & Hawkings was very worried about Eliza. "I knew I shouldn't have let her go!", Gene shouted. "Calm down Gene, I'm sure she's all right.", Jim said. Gene had to try hard enough to fight back his tears. Outside, Eliza had just arrived at the place. "Well, here I am! I hope they weren't TOO worried about me", Eliza said to herself with a smile. She walked in. She searched around for everyone, but had a feeling they had heard her come in. Indeed, everyone had heard her, and how did they know? Yes, they heard the sounds her shoes made. Eliza walked into the living room, where she saw everyone. "Eliza!", everyone shouted as they got up and ran to her. Gene gave her a big hug. "I knew I recognized that sound!", Gene said. Eliza smiled. "So, did you find that guy you were looking for?", Jim asked. Eliza replied with a nod of her head. "What happened to him anyways?", Gene asked. Eliza replied to his question by pulling out her Dragoon and twirling it in her hand. Gene smiled. "I was worried about you, I thought you got hurt or worse, killed", Gene said to Eliza. Eliza scoffed. "Like that could happen, I'm Eliza Oyama, sister of Tochiro Oyama, the famous engineer of the Arcadia.", Eliza said with pride.

Gene then looked at Eliza clutching her arm. "Then what happened to your arm?", Gene asked. "Oh this, it's nothing. I was grazed by a bullet, but I'm fine", Eliza said, looking at her arm. Gene then grabbed Eliza's hand, removing it from her arm. He saw the blood dripping from the shot wound. "Shit! Eliza, you're bleeding like crazy! We've gotta bandage this up, wait, is the bullet still in?", Gene said with panic in his voice. Eliza didn't say anything, she just looked down. "I'd take that as a yes", Jim said. Gene helped Eliza into the kitchen, where Eliza sat down at a table while Jim got the first-aid kit. "I'm glad you're worried about my safety, but the wound isn't that bad, really", Eliza said. "You just be quiet and let us help you, okay?", Gene said. Eliza just smiled, and nodded her head. "Now hold still Eliza, this is going to hurt a bit", Jim said, taking out a pair of tweezers. He held Elizas arm while he pulled out the bullet. Eliza winced in pain, and groaned. "It's out, now let's bandage it", Gene said. Jim took out the bandages, while Eliza took out her arm from her cloak so Jim could get at her arm easier. "Um excuse me Eliza, can I ask you a question?", Jim asked while he bandaged Eliza's arm. Eliza turned to look at him. "Not to be rude or anything, but what does being an engineer have to do with fighting with guns?", Jim asked. "Well, my brother also practiced in combat, so he thought he might need a gun in case someone tried to mess with him", Eliza replied. "And then he taught you those skills, your brother was very nice", Gene commented. Eliza smiled. She then turned to go to her room.

She went in and found her laptop. She took off her hat and sat down with the computer. She logged on and searched through some of her files. She found some pictures from her past, when her brother was still alive. "He was my only true friend", Eliza said to herself. She then opened up a program she was given from Captain Harlock, it was part of the second computer that was in the Arcadia, according to what Harlock told her. He also told her that the second computer was supposedly haunted by Tochiro's spirit. Eliza was surprised by that comment, but took the Captain's word. She opened up the program and it seemed all right at first. Then the program started to go haywire, which startled Eliza. The program settled and then a message began to type on the screen. "Where am I?", asked the program. Eliza didn't know what to do, she just stared at the screen. She had a strange feeling that the program was actually talking to her. So she typed in "You're a program, I received you from Harlock. You're in my computer right now". Then another message was typed, this time it said "Who are you?". Then Eliza realized it WAS talking to her, so she typed in "My name is Eliza Oyama, I'm the sister of the engineer of the Arcadia, which is what you were a part of before you were given to me". The program didn't type back for a second, then it typed in "Eliza? Is it really you!". Eliza typed in "Yes, but who are you?". "It's me Eliza, it's Tochiro", the program responded. Eliza was really shocked when she read that.

"Really? It's really you!", she typed in. "Yes, it's me", the program said. "So Harlock was telling the truth, you really did haunt that computer in the Arcadia", Eliza said. "Yes, you can always trust Harlock, he's a very honest man", the Program A.K.A. Tochiro's Spirit said. Eliza then decided to believe that the program held the spirit of her brother, so she told it about what had happened. "He came back today", she typed in. "Who came back?", the spirit typed back. "The one who killed you, Shooter", Eliza typed. "Oh, and what happened to him?", the spirit asked. "I went to his headquarters, he was waiting for me. He challenged me to a battle. I killed him though. I got hurt in the process, but I'm fine now", Eliza responded. "Good work, it seems I have taught you well Eliza. And I'm glad you're in a place where you can be safe now.", the spirit said. "I miss you so much Tochiro, I'll never forget you. I feel so alone at times because you're not here with me, but now I've found someone who can heal my lonliness", Eliza told the spirit. "I miss you too Eliza, but you're never alone. I am always there with you, I live within your soul, and as long as you still believe in me, I will never leave you. Who's this other person you're talking about now?", the spirit said to Eliza. Eliza almost cried when she read what her brother had told her, then she stopped and typed again. "His name is Gene Starwind, he owns a ship. He's a space outlaw, and I've joined up with them.", she wrote. "I see, I'm glad you're not alone.And don't cry for me Eliza, everything will be okay", the spirit said. Eliza was then startled when she heard Gene calling her from downstairs. "I must go now, but I will remain in touch with you always. Good-bye for now Tochiro", Eliza wrote to the spirit. "You have made me proud Eliza, I will talk to you later. Good-bye for now", the spirit replied. Eliza then logged off her laptop and shut it down. She went downstairs to see what Gene wanted. "Eliza, there you are. I was wondering why you were in your room so long", Gene said to Eliza. Eliza decided not to tell anyone that she had a chat with the spirit of her brother. "I was tired from that fight, so I must have drifted off", Eliza lied. Gene nodded. "We're going out to eat now", Gene stated. Eliza nodded and ran up to get her hat.

They set off into the city to find someplace to eat. They didn't realize they were being watched. The same person that was stalking Eliza was now stalking the whole crew. I can't capture her now, not while everyone is there. I'll wait until she's alone, then I'll strike, the stalker thought, remaining in the alleyways to hide his presence. They went into the same restaurant that they had been to before. Eliza was lost in thought, and Gene noticed it when he saw that Eliza was eating slowly. "What's wrong Eliza? Have a bad dream or something while you were asleep?", Gene asked. This threw Eliza out of thought, and she looked up at Gene. "No, I'm just a little tense tonight. I keep having this feeling that I'm being stalked.", Eliza replied. "Well, we'll keep a lookout for anything suspicious", Gene said. This calmed Eliza down a bit, and she smiled. Gene was so nice to her, she thought. They finished eating, and Gene and Jim both paid the bill, because Gene was short on money. They all went back to Starwind & Hawkings, since it was late and everyone was tired. The stalker was yet still watching them from the shadows, for he had followed them back. He was waiting for the right moment to make a move. When everyone was inside, the stalker moved out of the shadows and ran over to the side of a building located next to Starwind & Hawkings. He was waiting until everyone was asleep, and then he'd sneak in. Inside, everyone was starting to settle in. Jim went to his room, Ashia and Melfina went into the living room, Suzuka went to a place by a window, which is where she slept all the time. Eliza and Gene were both wandering to their rooms together. Gene and Eliza shared a "Good night", and when they were sure no one was watching, they gave each other a good-night kiss before going to bed.

When Eliza was in her room, she opened up a drawer that held a yellow folder. She took out the folder and sat down on the floor to look at its contents. It held pictures of her and her brother Tochiro from when they were little. Well, technically Eliza was the little one, Tochiro was in his teen years. She had kept the pictures as a memorial of her brother. She decided to put the folder away before she started to feel sad. Eliza was too tired to move though, so she just drifted off right there on the floor, holding the folder in her hands. Meanwhile, the stalker outside decided it was time to move. He crept into the building using a key he had stolen off Gene before. He moved very silently, hoping he wouldn't wake anyone up. He crept upstairs and searched around, looking for Eliza's room. He peeked into Gene's room to make sure he wasn't awake. Gene was in a deep sleep so he didn't hear anything. The stalker smirked at his sleeping form. "Say so long to your girlfriend Gene, for when you wake up you won't see her", the stalker whispered aloud. He crept down the hallway until he finally reached Eliza's room. He peeked in and saw Eliza, passed out on the floor. He crept into her room, keeping quiet so Eliza wouldn't wake up. He then thought of something. How am I going to escape, he thought. He then looked over to Eliza's window. I guess I'll escape out the window, he thought. He crept over to the window and opened it slowly. A gentle breeze flowed in. He then crept over by Eliza's bed and took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something down on the paper. He set the paper on the desk and turned to Eliza. He crept over to the left side of her, so he could make a fast escape. He took out a blindfold and a rope from his jacket. He set the rope down and put the blindfold over Eliza's head. He quickly tied it around her face, but Eliza felt the blindfold so she woke up. She was about to scream, when the guy covered her mouth, grabbed the rope and tied it around her using one hand. He then picked her up, ran to the window, and did a backflip out of it. Eliza screamed into the stalker's hand, but it was muffled. When the stalker landed with Eliza in tow, he took off running and didn't stop.

The next morning, Gene woke up from his deep sleep. He had a dream about Eliza, and sighed when he realized it wasn't real. Gene got out of bed and got dressed, then went into the bathroom to freshen up. When he walked out of the bathroom, he noticed that everyone had come upstairs. "Why is it so cold in here?", Jim asked. "I don't know", Gene answered, suddenly feeling the cold air. "The draft seems to be coming from Eliza's room", Jim announced. So they went into Eliza's room, only to find that she wasn't there. Her window was still open. "Where is she?", Gene asked as he looked around, hoping she was still in the room. He noticed the folder on the floor so he picked it up and looked through it. "Gene, look what I found on Eliza's desk, it's some kind of note!", Jim said, holding up the piece of paper. "What does it say?", Gene asked. Jim opened up the piece of paper and began to read it. "It says 'Dear Gene, I have the girl. If you ever want to see her again, then you'll have to come find her. I have taken her someplace far off in space. If you don't come and get her within two days, then she will belong to me. Sincerely, H.M.' ", Jim read. "H.M.? Who the hell is that?", Gene asked. "It must be someone's initials", Melfina said. They all pondered for a moment until it finally hit them. "Harry McDougall!", they all shouted. "Dammit, I thought he was dead!", Gene shouted. "Well I guess Ron had him rebuilt", Jim said. "Come on, we're going out to find her! To the XGP!", Gene commanded, and everyone ran out of Starwind & Hawkings, and boarded the XGP. They set off to find Eliza, wherever she was.

To be continued...


End file.
